Warcraft 4: Whisper of the Winds
by Elzom Greenglade
Summary: My own version of Warcraft 4, after World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade. The Lich King launches his scourge war and the standing town of Hurrigale in Alterac connects the humans of Lordaeron together, coming the strongest force in Lordaeron.


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

**Chapter 1  
**Launch of the Scourge War

_By Amarito_

Seven years has passed since Ner'zhul and Arthas Menethil became one through the crown of the Undead Scourge King, the Lich King. Seven years of patience. Though in a physically cold human body, the Lich King was much aware of the Lands of Azeroth and Kalimdor, with the Horde's and the Alliance's truce slowly vaporizing into thin air.

He foresaw the fall of the human port that his once love, Jaina Proudmoore, had established years before, Theramore Port. The Horde out-thought him though, by salvaging whatever they could of the port and leaving it in ruins. Jaina was given the choice of either living with the Horde in Orgrimmar or Thunder Bluff, or heading back to the quickly recovering Azeroth. Surprisingly, Jaina decided to stay in Orgrimmar.

Before the fall of the port, the Horde rescued a barely alive human on the south-eastern shores of Kalimdor. He seemed to be of royalty and was rescued by Tauren of Thunder Bluff. The orcs of Orgrimmar were informed and the human was taken prisoner, as well as the innocent survivors of Theramore Port later on. The Lich King thought that the Horde would rebuild Theramore and use it as their base.

It did become a very primitive living base-port, mainly to goblins loyal to the Horde, ones whom fought along side the Horde in both the First and Second Wars. The trolls of Darkspear were the minority and no tauren or orc was living in the base. As for the Night Elves, or "Kaldorei" as they called themselves, were mystical in their druid and nocturnal cultures, yet not a threat to the Lich King.

The Lich King let the Blood Elves and the Naga withdraw after Illidan's fall. He had foreseen their return to Outland, and prospering there, away from the so-called "Alliance"; the Undead Scourge in Lordaeron, under the command of his faithful commander: Kel'Thuzad; the rebellious Undead Forsaken based in their Undercity, below the Capitol City in Lordaeron, under their leader Lady and Dark Ranger Sylvanas Windrunner.

Sylvanas proved to be a worthy adversary, quickly turning into a threat, a minor one at first. With all his attempts of regaining control telepathically over her mind and the minds of her followers, he found that Sylvanas grew too powerful for him to control and powerful enough to control her own followers. Shortly after the departure of the Blood Elves and the Naga, the Lich King ventured down his Frozen Throne.

He looked over the twitching body of Illidan Stormrage. It was simply amazing. The Lich King foresaw Arthas' and Illidan's short duel, before Arthas' ascend; he knew that Illidan would survive, barely. He gently put his gloved hand over the chest of Illidan. Moments later, Illidan screamed in terrible agony, with some sort of power leaving him transparently, and entering the Lich King's body.

"The power of an orc warlock should stay with an orc. Only an orc can handle should powers. You, demon hunter, were simply corrupted, turning into something that is neither demon nor night elf." The Lich King explained.

The horns shrunk and decreased back into Illidan's forehead, simply vanishing. His feet turned from hooves to swift elf feet and his wings fell back into his back. Under the helm, the Lich King's eyebrow raised.

"I should say you'd be a rightful hostage elf." The Lich King grinned, barely showing under his helm.

Telepathically, the Lich King ordered Anub'arak over. A few moments later and Anub'arak arrived. The Lich King took Illidan's now unconscious body and put it on Anub'arak's back.

"Take him back into Azjol-Nerub. Produce as many types of Carrion as you need and take as many Crypt Fiends you need. Completely defeat the Nerubians and I'll return your title as King of Azjol-Nerub. Keep Illidan as your prisoner in your underground kingdom and make sure to keep him alive. Now onward my faithful king!" The Lich King commanded.

Anub'arak bowed his head as much as his body allowed it. Once done, Anub'arak left throne region, to produce Carrions and gather Crypt Fiend armies. The souls of both Arthas and Gul'dan lay in dormant in the powerful body that the Lich King took as host. Arthas might have been dormant, after the Lich King's swift and sudden invasion of his physical body, but Gul'dan's soul truly remained in his dead skull. The Lich King smiled.

"The price for betraying me the Horde my tasteful traitor." The Lich King laughed.

He was aware of Arthas' older sister, Calia, safe in Stormwind, Azeroth. It didn't matter to him of her survival or life, as she was too weak and fragile to pose any sort of threat to him, however tiny it might have been. Since then, the Lich King was busy, with having his Scourge in Northrend scourge all life there, no matter what it was. With his returned powers, the Lich King raised them into Undead from his Frozen Throne.

It was only a few months ago that Anub'arak achieved total control in the Subterranean Kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, killing every surviving Nerubian he came across or found. Again, the Lich King turned the slaughtered Nerubians by Anub'arak, into his loyal and faithful undead. The Lich King has finally reigned supreme in Northrend. New forces were made up, other than the Undead Pillagers and Salvagers.

Forces like the Lich King's Elite Forces, those Undead that protected the Frozen Throne. There also laid the new Nerubian Honor Guard, assembled by Anub'arak himself, from his kind that was undead, the new Nerubian units were called Excitations. Their main missions were to watch over Illidan and keeping him alive; keeping Azjol-Nerub safe and guarding Anub'arak. The Lich King had already titled him as King of Azjol-Nerub.

The Lich King knew of Kil'jaeden and his anger. Although content with his power, knowing it would keep Kil'jaeden from attempting to enter Azeroth, the Lich King was anxious to see Outland with his own eyes again. He would have to face against the Blood Elves and Naga there, but that didn't matter, as long as he saw his original homeworld once more. With Northrend and Dalaran secure in both the Undead Scourge, the Lich King decided to venture into Draenor.

He decided to leave Anub'arak in Northrend, to look over it and Kel'Thuzad in Dalaran. However, Sapphiron as his squadron of Frost Wyrms would accompany him. Knowing the Scourge War would originally begin in Outland, against the Blood Elves; Naga; Draenei and Satyrs or jointly-called Illidorei League. With Anub'arak's total control over Azjol-Nerub, came the surrender and defeat of the Faceless Ones, and total defeat of the Forgotten Ones.

Agoroture Chaeller was in the lead of the Faceless Ones. The Lich King spared their lives, with one condition: that they all serve him without hesitation and in complete submission; loyalty and obedience. Gaining these newest allies had the Lich King hasten his preparation to lead an Undead Scourge expedition into Outland. After all, the newest allies would prove their loyalty in battle. So the quicker the better.

Once his expedition was prepared and his runeblade, Frostmourne, sheathed in its sheath on his back, the Lich King opened a portal to Outland and led his expedition into it. After the last unit of the expedition entered the portal, it collapsed and closed behind it...

* * *

The Lich King was the first to exit the portal, finally arriving in Outland, Draenor. He waited patiently for the others to exit the portal and waited for its closure. Once it closed, distant shouts and warcries were heard. Instantly, the Lich King knew that the Horde from Kalimdor was in Outland as well, and it was Thrall's Horde that was approaching them from the horizon.

Of course, Thrall knew nothing of the Undead Scourge appearing in the Outland. The Lich King decided it was time for some revelations and new units. The Scourge Expedition immediately took defensive positions to protect the Lich King. The Lich King held steady and firm with Frostmourne in his hand. Not surprisingly, both the Lich King and the Warchief were in the front of their units.

Thrall was the first to notice the Lich King and was confused on seeing Undead in Outland. However, after the Horde's victory in the Theramore Battle and its standing valor in the Battle of Mount Hyjal against the Burning Legion, Thrall didn't hesitate one moment in assaulting the Scourge Expedition. After all, though he didn't know that the Undead was an expedition from Northrend, his Horde was an expedition in Outland.

With a defiant warcry, Thrall charged the Undead, with his expedition following him in the charge. Raiders galloped beside their Warchief and grunts kept speed behind, with Trolls; Shamans; Tauren; Spirit Walkers; Goblins and Kodo Beasts taking the rear. Troll Batriders, Wind Riders held the sky on the Horde's side, with Demolishers taking positions to strike at the Undead. The Lich King held his ground smugly. Swiftly, he pointed his runeblade towards the incoming army.

"Onward my warriors!" He yelled.

The ghouls immediately rushed into battle. Following closely behind were Abominations. A few shades floated towards the Horde, indent and finding any hidden Horde units. Meat Wagons took positions to strike at the Horde while Gargoyles; Frost Wyrms, and Destroyers held the sky on the Scourge's side. Crypt Fiends; Banshees, and Necromancers took the rear.

Thrall was the first to start the battle, with his Chain of Lightning. Slowly afterwards, grunts and raiders clashed into the scourge.

"For the Horde!"

"For Warchief Thrall!"

"For Durotar!"

Yells from the Horde units as those came instantly when both sides clashed. Troll Batriders and Wind Riders viciously fought with Destroyers; Gargoyles, and Frost Wyrms in the air.

"For the Scourge!"

"For the Lich King!"

Yells from the Scourge units as those came instantly when both sides clashed. Necromancers raised undead skeletal warriors or skeletal mages. Banshees possessed as much of the Horde units as they could, turning the Horde units against each other. Crypt Fiends launched diseases at the Horde units from safe distances. Kodo Beasts devoured as much undead units they could, even some possessed Horde units.

Trolls launched their spears at the undead from a safe distance while Tauren clashed with the Undead and their possessed units, like the grunts and Raiders. Witch Doctors made Healing Wards and made Stasis traps. The shades discovered the Spirit Walkers and so the Spirit Walkers engaged into battle. Shamans and Goblins attacked from distance, while Demolishers and Meat Wagons spread havoc among the battlefield.

Thrall assisted as much as he could, making Spirit Wolves, using his Chain of Lightning and casting Earthquake upon the ranged undead units. All around him Undead, possessed Horde units and Horde units all fell. Thrall glanced at the Lich King, just standing there firmly in place.

'That's the Lich King?' Thrall thought, blinking.

'How come I sense he has familiar necromantic powers?' Thrall thought, wondering.

Being the telepath he was, the Lich King knew of Thrall's thoughts and chuckled to himself. He hastily charged into the fray that was the battlefield. He avoided any ranged attacks and sliced through grunts; raiders; tauren, and spirit walkers. Upon reaching Thrall, he stopped. The two leaders staring at each other. The Lich King sheathed his runeblade.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the great Warchief of the 'Free' Horde." The Lich King greeted.

"What are you talking about?" Thrall asked, growling.

"I recognize you. Remember our duel, before when you were still a gladiator?" The Lich King asked.

Thrall narrowed his eyes and prepared his warhammer.

"I fought a lot of people back then." He hissed.

The Lich King raised an eyebrow, "I don't doubt that. Arthas? Remember him?" He asked.

Thrall blinked, "The duel with Prince Arthas? Unfortunately I do." He snarled.

"Good. This is his body. Care to pass a message to Ms. Proudmoore?" The Lich King asked.

"Ms. Proudmoore? How do you know her?" Thrall asked.

"Why! You didn't know that there was an affair between her and Arthas, most likely true love. Want to pass a message or not?" The Lich King asked.

Thrall remained silent and looked around. The battle stopped and the Horde Expedition was behind Thrall, the remaining ones free though. The possessed horde units and the Scourge Expedition were behind The Lich King. It was obvious to Thrall that there was no chance of winning for the Horde. There might have been before, if not so many died, yet more were possessed. Possession and raising skeletal warriors made matters worse.

He turned his attention back to the Lich King.

"... Very well. What is it?" Thrall asked.

"That Arthas' soul remains dormant in his body, yet the Lich King is in control." The Lich King replied.

"Anything else?" Thrall asked.

"Yes. I was once an orc, until the Burning Legion captured me." The Lich King replied.

Thrall narrowed his eyes venomously, "Ner'zhul." He hissed.

The Lich King nodded, "Yeah and I got Gul'dan's soul in this body as well. I know about the Alliance between the Horde and the Forsaken. Why would you ally yourself with undead?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern." Thrall replied.

"Indeed it isn't. There's still a lot for you to know little pup. Besides, the royal prisoner you're holding is the King of Azeroth. He was heading over to Theramore to open talks with Jaina. Fortunately, the Horde destroyed it. You have no place here in Draenor Thrall, head back to Durotar. I'll let the rest of your expedition to live. A word of advice? Sylvanas is a backstabber; wanting revenge on me for raising her from the dead and destroying her homeland." The Lich King explained.

Wisely, Thrall remained silent.

"I'll finish Outland myself. I'd prefer you to leave Draenor with your expedition. Until next time Warchief." The Lich King stated, walking away.

Thrall closed his eyes and called for a withdrawal. The horde expedition instantly listened and withdrew back to their base in Outland. As his units withdrew, Thrall watched the Lich King walk away. He knew that the Lich King would easily wipe him and his expedition out. Whatever he was doing in Outland was his business and besides, he needed to have a word or two with Lady Proudmoore and that royal prisoner.

* * *

A few days later and steps were heard marching through the Black Citadel. The two Blood Elf Swordsmen glanced at each other and opened the chamber. Prince Kael'thas and Lady Vashj were talking over plans. Upon sensing the new presence in the room, the two turned to it. The blood elves closed the doors. The satyr hellcaller bowed momentarily.

"Any news?" Kael asked.

"Pardon me Lord Kael, but two expeditions have entered Outland, to the south. Also, the Illidorei League has finished rebuilding Shadowmoon." The hellcaller reported.

"Very well. Have as many Illidorians head to Shadowmoon instantly. Willingly of course." Kael decided.

The hellcaller nodded.

"What about the two expeditions?" Vashj asked.

"We're still at war with the Fel Orcs. We're in no position of assaulting either expedition, no matter who they are or how weak they are. We won't be able to from our failure in rescuing Illidan." Kael replied.

"Who are leading the two expeditions?" Vashj asked the hellcaller.

"The Lich King with his Undead Scourge and some orc Warchief with his Orcish Horde." The hellcaller replied.

"The Lich King and more orcs?!" Kael exclaimed.

"Leave us." Vashj ordered.

The hellcaller bowed again and left the room, the doors closing behind him.

"Why would the Lich King follow us?" Vashj asked.

Kael's eyes widened.

"We better send for immediate evacuation. We're to take the prisoners with us to Shadowmoon." He decided.

"Why?" Vashj asked.

"Both the orc Warchief and the Lich King are after the Black Citadel." Kael reasoned.

"They'll have to get through the Fel Orcs to get to us." Vashj reminded.

"That won't be too hard for either expeditions." Kael stated.

Vashj blinked and understood the reasoning behind Kael's urgency. For the Lich King could wipe out the Fel Orc forces with his expedition and rise them from the dead, making new forces. As for the orc Warchief, he could somehow free or bring reason back to the Fel Orcs without fighting them and still had more forces to his expedition. Either way, it was a threat that the Illidorei League couldn't stand against, not yet at least.

"What about the Night Elf warden? The one who swore she'd capture Illidan?" Vashj asked.

"She's coming as well." Kael replied, marching out of the room.

* * *

"Night Actonal, the Undead Scourge are attacking the last standing home town." General A.J. Wellforce announced.

"They won't stand a chance! Have the team assault the undead from behind instantly." Tamuya Actonal replied.

Back in Lordaeron, on the outskirts of Dalaran, a surviving battling Alliance team rushed into battle against the Undead Scourge. The Strike Force Defiance was the main and largest veteran battling force the Alliance had. It was made up of 35 troops, jointly elven, human, dwarven and gnomes. The footmen and swordsmen rushed towards the Undead Scourge. Being veterans, they knew how to avoid and kill with one strike.

Even though a small force, the undead were caught completely by surprise. Under Kel'Thuzad though, they quickly recovered and attacked back, surprisingly losing still. While his strike force battled the Undead, 31-year-old human, Tamuya Actonal had short black smooth hair with green eyes. He was a Night of Dalaran, Twisor of Alterac and Feranin of Hurrigale and so stayed in his position.

Being the Twisor he was, Tamuya used his abilities from distance, freezing undead units with his strike force quickly finishing them off. His first targeting were the Necromancers. The Gyrocopters dealt with them swiftly. The ghouls and abominations came next, with the footmen and swordsmen finishing them off. Kel'Thuzad kept calm and immediately called for a withdrawal, wondering about this gifted human.

Tamuya let the Scourge units free as they withdrew. Defiance suffered no casualties and immediately rushed into the town. Tamuya faded into the center of the town. Casualties from both the Human militia and the Undead Scourge were in sight, with the militia being higher.

"Any longer and we would've been too late." General Wellforce stated.

Tamuya nodded, agreeing with the general.

"Evacuate the survivors back to Hurrigale. Bring the injured along as well. Cover up the human casualties and send them to the graveyard. Pack up all the supplies that are here and bring them to Hurrigale. We'll remain in our position in this town until all those are down." He decided

"A runner is off to Hurrigale with a few Knights." A.J. commented.

"Good." Tamuya replied.

A human approached them and Tamuya stared at him.

"Are you the captain of the militia here?" Tamuya asked.

"That I am. There was no chance we could survive that attack on our own. Thanks for arriving when you did." The captain replied.

"What's your name?" A.J. asked.

"Anthony Blackfury." The captain replied.

"Blackfury as in the noble black family from Tyr's Hand?" Tamuya asked.

"The one and only." Anthony replied.

"There surely is remaining human forces still out. Next is Trisifal Glades and Silverpine Forest." Tamuya muttered.

"What about Tarren Mill?" A.J. asked.

"The scourge nor forsaken reached that place yet; neither forces are interested in it. However, we shall make some contact down in the south." Tamuya explained.

"Isn't Gilneas closed, through the Greymane Wall?" Anthony asked.

"Indeed it is, but I wasn't thinking of Gilneas. Hillsbrad, Tarren Mill and South Shore are the places I'm thinking of." Tamuya replied.

"So Lordaeron isn't completely consumed." Anthony whispered.

"The east is safe from the scourge and forsaken, so is the south-east: Stromgarde." Tamuya informed.

Anthony sighed, "So not all humanity in Lordaeron is lost!"

"Indeed. Hurrigale in Alterac has been informed from gnome plane scouts that Humans are prosperous in Azeroth. It's the safest place, besides Hurrigale." Tamuya explained.

"Wasn't Alterac lost in the Second War?" Anthony asked.

"It sure was. Several years of rebuilding and surviving takes its toll and yet 500 populace in Hurrigale shows that the Alliance hasn't totally failed." Tamuya smiled.

"Yeah, with all the Humans; dwarves; elves, and gnomes there." A.J. agreed.

"Elves?" Anthony asked.

"Those that remained Quel'dorei or High Elves." Tamuya replied.

"But weren't they wiped out by Arthas' assault?" Anthony asked.

"News travels fast. Not completely. He wiped out Silvermoon and corrupted the Sunwell. There were High Elves that weren't in Silvermoon but in the forests. Randomly, more and more are coming from Quel'thalas to Hurrigale, Alterac. Slowly, Hurrigale is showing confidence and prosperity." Tamuya explained.

"But without the Sunwell Grove, how are the elves surviving?" Anthony asked.

"I was able to build what I like to call an Eclipsewell. It's like the Sunwell, but is more powerful and enchanted in a way so that it can't be corrupted by anything." Tamuya informed.

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "So through this Eclipsewell, the elves still have their powers." He nodded, understanding.

Kaldorei Captain Torna Starfear faded next to Tamuya.

"What is it?" Tamuya asked.

"News from Plane Scouts. The runner has arrived and the Transport Planes would be here any moment. Also, the Lich King is no longer in Northrend or anywhere on Sewosar." Torna reported.

"... Anthony and A.J., prepare for defensive positions immediately!" Tamuya yelled.

"The undead." A.J. whispered and rushed off to organize his forces.

Anthony rushed off to his position.

"This is bad timing. I'll try to help as best as I can. The transports need defense." Tamuya sighed.

"That's what they'll get. Look." Torna nodded skyward.

Tamuya looked at the place he stared at and saw from the south, Gryphon Riders coming in and from the north-east Dragon Hawk Riders. Tamuya sighed contently and fell onto his butt.

"We're going to make it out this time. Another timely victory for the Alliance." Tamuya whispered.

Torna understood and hurried to his defensive position. This time the undead were held back out of the town, with help from Gyrocopters; Gryphon Riders and Dragon Hawk Riders. The transports landed and the peasants instantly piled up the dead and injured humans, while alive and surviving citizens rushed into them. Supplies were packed up from the town, with the defense holding up valiantly.


End file.
